Lost!
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: (Part One Finished)Yamcha and Gohan are the only two left after Radditz attacks, they are force to flee into space. What will happen to these two when they end up in Tench's universe. P-13 to be safe, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of this characters in this story, or any of the stories they are in  
  
I am going to make this a crossover fiction, but I not totally sure on what crossover I am going to use. I am thinking about Tenchi, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin, but I am not sure any Idea will be very welcomed, just give me your idea in the review, thank you very much, O and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter 1- Death of Earth  
  
Yamcha lay on the ground with the sun beating on his tired bloody body, he was on what was once a great battlefield. The voices of the dead warriors who battle on the plain were almost still hearable. It was only a hour seen the end of the terrible battle, and let, it seemed like it had been days seens it had ended, since he had last seen his friends alive and happy. They all gone now, taken in the battle that had just taken place, He wished that day had never taken place, but it had and he had nothing left to life for anymore. As he was lying there he had a flashback to all of the good times he had, and the adventures he had gone on to stop Piccolo, to stop, Ma Jr, but they where nothing but memories, and soon all those they defended would be gone. He wanted to try to forget the battle but he just could not.  
  
One a bright Sunday afternoon, Yamcha was in the middle of a ball game, when he felt a high energy level enter into the planets atmosphere. As soon as he felt it he left to confront the source of the power level. He was to late, as he saw Piccolo fire a energy attack a man who had a tail like Goku, and Goku was holding him. The unknown made found a way to escape, and the attack only hit Goku, killing him on the spot. The warrior then went to Piccolo and killed him slowly with small energy attacks. This gave the others a chance to come into the fight, but that did not last long, as Radditz blow up the plane carrying Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin.  
  
Yamcha became enraged at the lose of his beloved Bulma and formed a sprit ball in his hand, and throw it at his unnamed foe. The attack hit him dead on, because he was not looking and he turned around to see Yamcha standing on a nearby cliff.  
  
"Hey human, I did know you wanted to die to," Radditz pick up his scouter and checked Yamcha power level, "O, only 200, you nothing compared to me human, but I guess it is better to die in battle is it not."  
  
"Let's just see about that one ok," Yamcha said getting ready.  
  
Radditz attack Yamcha as fast as he could and he was way to fast for Yamcha to defend against, he attacks where perfect, and his speed god like in ability. He was truly the better fighter, but he had one weakness, and it almost cost him is life. Right before he was going to finish off Yamcha, a blast came out of no where and hit him, knocking him on his ass. It was Tien flying above him with his hands in the form of a triangle.  
  
"Tri-Beam," Tien fired again and again at the undefended Radditz, in fact he fired it so much he killed himself. Yet Radditz remained alive, he was hurt and hurt badly from the attack, but he would life to see another day.  
  
"Stupid human, I can't kill you know, I want you to live to know that I Radditz killed all your human kind, and the day after tomorrow, I will kill you last," Radditz said flying off.  
  
The next day was horror for Yamcha as he lay helpless feeling the population of the earth, drop bit by bit till only he, and a little boy who was lying next to the dead Goku where left.  
  
That where he was now, just waiting for him to come back. Yamcha then finnaly found his way to his feet and over to the boy. He checked to see if the boy was alive, and in fact he was, he then was surprised to still see the space ship that Radditz came on was still in one peace,(AN I know Gohan broke it, but in this story I changed that fact and the door opened for Gohan when he came out to attack his uncle.). He quickly grabbed the boy and got in to the spaceship, it was cramped with two people, but he figured he would have to live with that, and pushed in some buttons to have the spaceship take off into the far unknown 


	2. New Earth, new vistors

I don't own any characters or the stories they belong too  
  
Lost

Well as you can see I decide on a DBZ/ Tenchi Crossover

Chapter 2- New Earth, new vistors  
  
Yamcha and Gohan were laying a sleep in the saiyan space pod traveling in to the deep unknown. Neither one knew where they where headed, but then again, they would be happy to be the only two earthlings still alive. So when they entered into what looked like an odd black spot in space, they did not know, to them, they went on as nothing at all had happened. They did not notice, when the ship's navigation set itself back on a course to where earth was. Luckly for them this was not the earth that was attack by Radditz, but a different earth, that they had never been to, and one where humanity was still very much alive and well.  
  
-Masaki household-  
  
Everything was surprisingly going well for the little group, and for once everything was almost quiet in the house, and Tenchi was able to relax for a little bit. Ayeka, and Ryoko where at the library looking for books to help with the quest to get into Tenchi's heart, Sasami was cooking some lunch with Ryo-Ohyi, Mihoshi was watching her favorite TV show, Yoshi was at the temple, Noboyuki was at work, and Kiyone was looking over old reports, and Washu was working in her lab as normal. All in all, things were about as peaceful as one could hope for them to be. Then something happened to change that. Tenchi was sitting in his room looking out the window, when he saw a ball of fire coming in to the earth's atmosphere. It was head not to far from where he was. He knew if his luck with these types of things held out, the ship would have either, a evil madman in it, or a woman, that would fall in love with him at first sight. As the ship got closer, the flames where gone, and he could see that the ship was a small round white ball. The ship hit the ground hard about what would be a km from his home, and when it hit the ground shook a bit.  
  
Tenchi knew he better investigate, and left his room, where he saw Kiyone walking toward him from down the hall. He figures that she had the same idea as him and waited for her to catch up with him.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what that was," Tenchi said to Kiyone.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I think we better go and invetagate, and find out if there was anything in it," Kiyone said.  
  
Kiyone, and Tenchi now walked down stairs to see Mihoshi still sitting and watching TV. Kiyone looked at her and said, "Mihoshi are you going to come with us."  
  
"Um, I know I should and all, but I want to watch the end of my show, I will catch up with you soon," Mihoshi said.  
  
"Guys, you mind if I come, I want to learn more about that ship," Washu said appearing from nowhere.  
  
"Me, too, I want to see if who is in that ship," Sasami said smiling.  
  
"Ok, you can come, but remember we have to be careful, we don't know what is in the ship," Tenchi said/  
  
"Ok, I will leave if anything dangerous happens," Sasami said.  
  
So the group left the house and traveled down the road to find out about the new space ship. As they neared where it was, they notice that there was a huge crater in the ground, and when they got closer to it, they saw that the spaceship was at the bottom of the large crater, they saw that the small white ball had a window on one side of the pod. Kiyone, Tenchi and Washu slide down the crater, and looked into the spaceship and saw what was inside of the spaceship. What was inside surprised all three of them, there where two male figures, a young man, and a little boy. The boy was sitting on top of the man, and sleeping form how he looked, he could not be over 5 years old, and he had had long dark hair, and looked abnormally strong for his age. He had a couple of bump, and burses, but nothing to bad. The young man was a different story though; he looked to be in his mid 20's. He had dry blood all over his face and in his dark hair, and looked badly hurt; he looked like a fighter, and a fighter who had just lost a battle really badly. They could not tell how badly hurt he was or even if he was still alive, but they need to get into the ship and figure out if he was alive or not.  
  
"Move aside, I am going to blow up the door," Kiyone said pulling out a lazer gun.  
  
She fired at the door and as she said blow it up, they now could get inside of the ship and get out the two people out of the ship. She then picked the boy off of the other person, and handed him to Tenchi. She then checked to see if the other person was still alive, and to her surprise he was, but she knew that he was not going to be alive very much longer unless they did something.  
  
"Washu, do you think you healing tanks can work on him," Kiyone said looking at Washu.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure they can, I built them," Washu said smirking.  
  
Kiyone then picked up the male and put him over her shoulder, he was really heavy, but all the training to enter galactic police had prepared her for such things. So she carried him out, and Tenchi carried the boy out of the crater. When they got out of the crater, they could see the worried look on Sasami's face for the two.  
  
"They will be fine, don't you worry about it," Tenchi said to Sasami trying to cheer her up.  
  
The group took them back to their house, and Tenchi noticed that Mihoshi was still sitting watch tv in the living room. She was so deeply into her show that she did not notice when they came it. Tenchi took the boy to the last extra bedroom, and but him on the bed. Kiyone took the young man into Washu lab, where he was placed into a tank. When he was put into the tank, the blood from his wounds clear up and Kiyone and Washu could get a better view of there new guest. Kiyone, looked at him, and saw that he was a well built man, with long black hair, and scars on his face; she had to admit to herself that he was not bad looking at all. Washu turned to look at the reading she was getting from her machines.  
  
Washu turned right away to Kiyone, with a look of surprise in her face, "You are not going to believe me when I say this. That man is an earthling."  
  
Kiyone shook her in disbelief, and said, "Wait, a second, that is not possible, we all know earth does not have the ability to build ships like we saw."  
  
"True, but he the machines say that he is, and that makes it odder is if he is human. You see, this guy here, as some major power inside of himself, and to be honest it is higher then any thing I have ever seen, and the boy has even a higher level then this one, from what I found from the samples, if these two use there power right, they would easily be the two of the strongest forces in the universe." Washu said.  
  
Kiyone turned to look at the man, and wonder how a earthling could first fly in space, and now she just found out they were that powerful. Things just seem really odd. She hoped to ask the two some questions when they woke up. 


	3. Meeting the guest

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Goku- Man what up with this, I am not even the main character, I am the true main character in DBZ, and in this story, even my son plays a bigger role.  
  
Vegeta- Kakkorat shut it; at least you are in the story, I should be the main character just like in so many others story not that idiot Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha- I guess I got lucky –smiles nervously-  
  
Lost!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Meeting the guest  
  
Ayeka, and Ryoko had just arrived back from the library, they had hoped to stay longer, but they got into a fight and where kicked out. So they just returned home. On the way back they saw the crater, and the destroyed ship inside. So as they got back, they both were wondering about what had taken place when they where gone, and hoping maybe because of it they could get away with being kicked out of the library. When the two walked into the door they smiled the food that Sasami had made for them, and walked in to the dinning room to find everyone sitting around the table getting ready to eat.  
  
"Hey, sis, the food smells great, how was your day," Ayeka said sitting down next to Sasami.  
  
"Yeah, Tenchi what is with the crater just down the road," Ryoko said sitting down as well.  
  
"Well, you see we found some new people, a little kid, and a young man, they both where hurt, the boy is in the extra room, and the young man is in the Washu's lab," Tenchi said happy that the two had not swarmed him yet.  
  
"That is great Tenchi, now do you want to go out tomorrow night, and I will give you the night of your life, Tenchi," Ryoko said smiling.  
  
Ayeka face grew red, and she got close to Tenchi ,and said, "Well Tenchi, wouldn't you rather go out with me then that old pirate."  
  
"Better a pirate then a stuck up princess," Ryoko said.  
  
Sasami was looking of into the other room when she saw the boy, and turned to the other and said, "Hey, everyone the boy he is up and moving."  
  
Ayeka looked at the boy, and smiled, "O, he is so cute, Tenchi I do hope are kids will be that good looking."  
  
"What your kids, what do you mean by that, Tenchi would not have kid with you in a million years, but with me it would be different," Ryoko said with venom in her words.  
  
"Food, I am hungry, I am so hungry," Gohan said as he walked to the food.  
  
"Well, do you think this is normal," Tenchi said looking at the boy starting to eat everything on the table.  
  
"Um, no, I have never read a report about anything like this from a human, what is he," Kiyone said.  
  
"I don't know either, but I pretty sure he not human," Tenchi said.  
  
"Mmm, that was good, who are you and where is my papa," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, we are friends, and your papa is in my lab, he will just be fine, you want to go and see him," Washu said.  
  
"Yeah, I get see papa, this is great, by the way, I am Son Gohan," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, Gohan, I am Washu, that is Kiyone, that is Mihoshi, that is Ayeka, that is Tenchi, that is Ryoko, and the girl over there is Sasami, and the rabbit on her is Ryo-Ohyi," Washu said.  
  
"Thanks miss, can I go see your papa now," Gohan said.  
  
"Sure, just follow me ok," Washu said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Gohan said following her stopping next to Sasami, "Your real pretty miss."  
  
Gohan then followed Washu into her lab, and saw the man in the tube, and did not know who he was, but knew he was not his father. He turned to the pink hair genius and said, "Ma'am, that is not my papa, I don't know who he is."  
  
Washu looked surprised at this development, and shook her head and said to the boy, "Well, sorry about that I just figure he was your father, but if he not him then I don't k now where your father is."  
  
"It is ok ma'am I know my father is ok, I just hope I can find him someday," Gohan said.  
  
"I will try to help, why don't you go back and get to know everyone better," Washu said.  
  
"Wow interesting, the man and boy are not related, now I really have some questions for him," Kiyone said walking up to Washu.  
  
"Me too, and luckily for us we will get to find out our answers pretty soon, he recovery is well ahead of where it should be in fact he should be able to come out of there.. now," Washu said hitting the button lowering the liquid out the tube, and then lowering the tube, "This should be interesting."  
  
Yamcha slowly opened up his eyes, and saw two figures he never had seen before, a pink hair short girl, and a tall green haired young woman. Yamcha shook his head and looked at them and said, "Um, where am I."  
  
"You're on earth, how you got here, and what are you plans for being here," Kiyone said walking up to Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha starred at the woman, she was really good looking, and then what she said hit him, and he said, "What do you mean we are on Earth that is impossible, Earth was terminated on all life, but for me and Gohan."  
  
"No, nothing like that has happened here what are you talking about," Kiyone said, "How do you know the boy by the way."  
  
"Best friends son, his father died in the last battle, and I took him into space in a enemy ship, I was hoping to get away, I have no idea how I got here," Yamcha said.  
  
"Really, now, that is interesting, well you tell mea all about you story," Washu said smiling," and I Washu, but everyone calls me little Washu."  
  
"Um ok, then," Yamcha said, "Here it is...."  
  
-Otherworld  
  
Goku, Tien, and Krillin had all been given there bodies back, and where walking down sprit road to some martial arts masters home, to learn what ever he has to teach them.  
  
"Hey guys do you think that we will learn some great stuff from this master," Krillin said smilling.  
  
"I hope so, but I don't call him the ultimate master of martial arts for nothing," Tien said.  
  
"Guys, I don't know I just hope that Yamcha is ok, the guys at the front desk said that he and Gohan where not dead," Goku said then he muttered to himself, "Yamcha please watch out for Goku, I don't think I will ever return to that plane. Well good luck my friend, be well."

Geminia- thanks for the idea, as you can see I used it in the story.


	4. Yamcha's Skill, and reaching King Kai

I do not own any of the characters in this story or the stories they belong to  
  
Ekino- thanks for the review I am glad you like this story  
  
Yatta- thanks for you review as well, to answer you question, in time there will be Sasami/Gohan, I agree with you they are a great couple, as for Yamcha, I am leaning towards a Yamcha/Kiyone pairing.  
  
Lost  
  
Radditz- I won I beat you in this story brother, how about that  
  
Goku- you know that I will come back somehow and beat you right  
  
Radditz- no that won't happen if I have anything to say about that  
  
Goku- You won't the writer will and I paid him off so I could beat you.  
  
Radditz- darn it stupid writer, I will get you  
  
Chapter 4- Yamcha show is skills, Hero's meet King Kai  
  
Yamcha reappeared from the lab, with both Washu, and Kiyone, both of whom had enjoyed the story that Yamcha had told about his life story. To them he seemed like he would fit it just fine with the rest of the group, and so now they had a bandit to go along with a pirate, two princess, a mad scientist, and two detectives. When they left the lab they went back to the kitchen to see Sasami cooking more food, and everyone else around the table sitting waiting, the only one not there was Gohan.  
  
Yamcha took, seat, looked around at everyone, and smiled. He could tell just by looking at them that they where a colorful group of characters. He then notice Gohan was not there and asked, "Um, where is Gohan, is he alright."  
  
"Um, he is fine, will you tell us something about yourself, what do you do for living," Ayeka asked looking at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and said, "Well, you see I am a fighter by trade, a martial artist, I have been in many of my world's top tournament, but I never got past the quarters at any of them."  
  
"Really a fighter, then would you mind showing us some of your moves," Ayeka said.  
  
"Hey, if your so tough how about sparing with me," Ryoko said.  
  
"Sure, but I don't want to hurt you," Yamcha said smiling nervously.  
  
"Hurt me, yeah right, when I am done with you, you will be back in that tube for another month," Ryoko said smirking.  
  
"We will see about that won't we," Yamcha said standing up.  
  
The group walked out side, and Yamcha, and Ryoko stood across from each other in a large field. Ryoko formed a energy sword in her hand, and as she did Yamcha just smirked thinking about how this girl did not know what she was getting her self into. He had a plan, which would win him the match and avoid hurting her.  
  
"You're going down, right now," Ryoko said charging.  
  
Ryoko thrust her sword right at Yamcha, but missed, she then attacked repeatedly with her sword missing repeatedly. She was starting to tire, and was get very angry with Yamcha, for his quick dodging of her attacks. She then pulled back and flared up her sword with a lot of energy and yelled to Yamcha, "Coward stand still, and fight me."  
  
She then charge Yamcha again, see him not move a single inch in any direction. She was about to him and she said to herself, "I got you know," but when she hit him the image just faded away, and it left her wondering what had just happened. Before she had the chance to do anything else, Yamcha knocked her out with a punch to the back of her head.  
  
Everyone who was watching the fight looked on stunned at the ease with which Yamcha won, and the ability to show a false image of himself to his foe.  
  
"Wow, your something else, I bet those tournaments you where in where really great to watch," Tenchi said.  
  
"That was amazing, you are at least a strong as one of my knights," Ayeka said smiling.  
  
"I guess your story, and Washu report was right," Kiyone said to herself, "Hey Yamcha can you show us your best moves."  
  
"Um, sure, I have three of them which do you want to see first the wolf fang fist, the kamehameha, or the sprit bomb," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, lets see t his wolf move, you are said," Ayeka said.  
  
"Ok here goes," Yamcha said getting ready, "Wolf Fang Fist," he move with incredible speed throwing a barrage of punches and kicks."  
  
"Now here his the Kamehameha," Yamcha said, "Ka..me..ha..me..ha," he then fired a large beam into space, as the others looked at him in awe.  
  
"Finally, there is the sprit bomb, or my favorite move," Yamcha said forming a ball of energy in his hand, "Here goes, sprit bomb," Yamcha said throwing the ball up into the air. He then made fast and quick movements with the ball that mad it look like a huge firefly moving in the nights sky. Then suddenly it blow up making it as if a huge firework had just gone off.  
  
"That was amazing, I had never seen anything like that in my life," Ayeka said, "I wish I could have seen one of those tournaments you said you where in."  
  
"Do you think you can show me how to do stuff like that," Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure it would be no problem, I am sure you would learn fast," Yamcha said, "Well lets goes back inside, I am tired, and really want to get some sleep, do you mind if I sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, that would be fine for tonight, but tomorrow, we will make you up a bed in the extra room," Tenchi said.  
  
"Thanks, that is very kind of you," Yamcha said to his new friend.  
  
The group then walked back into the room, with Ryoko being carried in by Yamcha, but before he entered the house Washu stopped him.  
  
"I really need to do some more test on you Yamcha, would you mind reporting to my Lab tomorrow," Washu said.  
  
"Sure that is fine, I will be there," Yamcha said walking by her.  
  
Otherworld  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Tien saw a small blue planet, and the end of snake way, the journey for them had not been as hard as they figured it would be, but then again, they had each other to help if any trouble came. When they landed on they small planet, they saw a large Blue man standing on the planet with a small home, and a old looking car in front of it.  
  
"Welcome, you must be the humans I hear where on the way here, welcome, I am King Kai," Kai said. (A/N- incase you did not know, when Goku first went to King Kai, Kai thought he was human and not saiyan.)  
  
"Um, Kai, we came to be trained in your ways, would you honor us in such," Goku said.  
  
"Sure if you can tell me a joke," Kai said.  
  
Well sure enough all three told a joke and got accepted for training by Kai.  
  
"Kai I was wondering if you knew what happened to my son, and a friend of mine named Yamcha," Goku said.  
  
"I don't know, you see they where flying in space with they just disappeared into nothing, I really wish I could help you but I do know myself," Kai said. 


	5. Yamcha reflects

Disclamer- I don't own any of the characters in this story or the shows they belong to

Lost!

Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry I kind of forgot about this story, I reread it, and well I want to work on it more.

Dan- Thanks for the review, I agree this is not the normal story, but then again that is why I like working on it.

Vegeta- Hey it is the 5th chapter and I am still not in this book what is wrong

Bulma-Hey I am barely in it, and I get killed off, why is there not a Bulma/Vegeta aspect to this everyone else has one

Goku-Calm down, it just the writer thinks Yamcha is cooler then you Vegeta

Vegeta- What a stupid writer

Yamcha- Well I really don't think so, I finally get to be the main character in a story like this

Vegeta- Stupid Human

Yamcha woke up and got out off of his small bed, and stretched out his arms and looked around. He still could not believe that he was on Earth, or rather a different Earth. He was also thankful that the people that he ran into were so kind to him; he had been a bit worried that something bad would happen when he left into space. As he got up he looked over at the 5 year old Gohan asleep in the small bed next to his own. He felt really sorry for the boy, having lost his father, and mother.

Yamcha sighed and said to himself, "Well, Goku old pal, I really miss you, but I promise I will take care of Gohan for you, and raise him as if he were my own son. I just hope that you are enjoying the afterlife."

Yamcha then walked out of the room and down to the bathroom. Luckily, he was a man who woke up early so there was no one in line waiting for the bathroom. He got ready quickly and put his old gi back on. He then he went down to Washu Lab for the test, he figured the she would not be in, but he was wrong, she was standing over some device waiting for him.

"Well it is good to see that you got here, I want to see how you are able to produce such great amounts of power. Please come over here and stand still," Washu said with a large smile.

Yamcha looked at her nervously, and did as she asked, he then asked her, "Well um are you sure that this is safe."

"Well of course it is, I made it up, and nothing I make is dangerous," Washu said as she put some odd looking things on Yamcha, "Now I want you to power up or charge up or what ever you do."

"Um ok, I guess so," Yamcha said as he powered up to his best, he then asked, "Um what did you learn from that."

"Well simple, I learned a lot, like that you are able to produce your own energy, and well this thing here says you have a lot of growing room, cause it seems to think you have a lot of potential power in you," Washu said, "The rest of the data is going to take be a good bit of time to understand, I will call you if I need you."

Washu then took of everything and Yamcha left the lab. He went up stairs when he felt Gohan was waking up. He walked into the room and sat down, and smiled at the boy.

Gohan look at Yamcha with a bit of confusion till he remembers he was in the lab. He then asked Yamcha, "Um, mister do you know what happened to my dad, and mom, and where are they coming to get me? "

Yamcha looked at the boy for a second, he knew that this question was going to come, and he had hoped to be ready, but when it came he found out he was not. He smiled and said to him, "Well your dad, and mom had to go off to fight some aliens for awhile, he asked me to watch you till him came back. I am Yamcha, your dad and I go really far back, even to when he was a kid."

"Really, I bet dad was a handful when he was a kid," Gohan said.

Yamcha smiled and said, "Yeah, he sure was, he got into a lot of trouble that is for sure. Well little man, I am here if you need anything. "

"Ok, Mr. Yamcha," Gohan said before running of into the hall.

Yamcha sighed before sitting on his bed. It was amazing how similar Gohan was to his father, he knew just after a little bit of time, Goku had to be proud of his father. Yamcha then heard a knock on the door, to which he said, "Come, it is not locked."

Kiyone then opened the door and looked at Yamcha, to which Yamcha said, "Well you can come in I am not going to bite you or anything."

"Well I was wondering if you told the boy about his parents, and all," Kiyone said looking concerned.

"Well, I could not, I just can't see Goku as being dead, well I told him he was off fighting bad guys with his mom, I will tell him in time," Yamcha said.

"Well this can't be to easy on you either, I mean you lost the love of your life right," Kiyone said.

"Well yeah I did, I will always miss her, but nothing I do now can bring her back to life, I just have to move on," Yamcha said.

Kiyone looked around and then said, "Um I am sorry if I bothered you."

"No, it was nice to talk about it, thank you very much," Yamcha said.

With that, Yamcha was left with his thoughts for a while, he wondered what Bulma was doing, and if she would forgive him if he moved on, and lived a normal life without her. He then heard another knock, but this person opened the door really quickly. He looked up to see none other then the young princesses. He look at her and asked, "Um what can I do for you my lady?"

"Yes it came to my attention that you need a new clothes, and I am going to the mall today, and I want you to come," Ayeka said firmly

"Yes ma'am," Yamcha said with a grin on his face.

Otherworld

"King Kai, have you had any luck finding where Yamcha, and Gohan are, I really want to know," Krillin said.

"Well, um I don't know, I am using all my connections but as of this point nothing has come from them. Look at those two go at it," Kai said pointing to the to blurs that were Tien and Goku flying at each other.

"Yeah, what has it been like 10 hours straight, I don't think either on of them are sane, to spar for 10 hour in a row man, I wish I could do that," Krillin said watching the two exchange blows at a insane speed.

Just a bit latter the two men fell down at the same time, Goku smiled at Tien and said, "Good one it reminded me of the World Martial Arts finals we had."

'Um well thanks, I think we all have gotten a lot better case of Kai," Tien said smiling.


	6. Shopping and Hope

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this story or any the stories they are in.

Ayeka- Wow, I got to be a big character in this chapter, Yeah

Vegeta- what this woman get a bigger part then me no far, hey I demand to be in this story or I will walk out on you.

Goku- Vegeta calm down, I am sure it is really not that important if you not the main character in every story

Vegeta- yes it is :leaves:

Goku- Oh well, it not like he is in this story anyway.

Dareina ADVANCED- Thank you very much for your review

Dan- Also thank you for your review, I have to say I think it is fun to write about combinations of characters that other don't, plus it just I just like to write stories with Yamcha as the main character, and I did not like how there were no crossovers with him it it.

Lost Chapter 6

Shopping, and Hope

Yamcha left the house, and followed Ayeka down to the street; on his way there Yamcha made a lot of observations that about the world round him. That this new earth was not as development technically as the earth that he came from. This showed it self in many different forms from the look of the house to the cars which went on the ground, unlike the ones he was used to that would fly though the air. Well of course he had never gone to the mall with a alien princess though some times Bulma would act like a little spoiled princess. The two waked to a bus stop that was right off of the street and waited for a bus to come by and stop. It not take long, and soon the two were at the mall, which all intent purposes was the same as the malls from his earth.

"Um I think I know just the place to start," Ayeka said walking down to a clothing store.

Yamcha followed her and soon found himself in a nice, very fancy clothes shop. He was used to shopping; he had to dress nice because of the image as a great baseball player. He went though the store looking for stuff, and found several things he liked he also went to a tailor and had him make up a new training uniform for him to wear. Right after this he noticed Ayeka walking toward him with a odd yellow suit with her.

"Um, Mr. Yamcha would you do be the honor of trying this suit on, I think you would look good in it," Ayeka said smiling.

Yamcha sighed and replied, "Um well sure I guess, are you sure about this, it is yellow after all."

Ayeka then glared at Yamcha for a second before saying, "Well of course I am sure, I am a princess after all, and I then should know taste."

Yamcha knew he did not want to get into an argument with this girl, she was as scary as Bulma when she was mad. He quickly took the clothes and found a changing room where he put on the yellow suit. After he was finished he stepped out of the changing area to be seen by Ayeka who quickly walked over to him and walked around him check out how the yellow suit looked. She then stepped back in front of him and smiled. She then said, "Well you see my judgment on things is always right just look at you, you look really good."

"If you say so, but I am not to sure, I mean it is yellow after all," Yamcha said protesting.

"You humans have no taste, yellow is a great color, and it really seems to fit you well," Ayeka said.

At this point, the tailor came up and handed him the uniform he had order, and said to him, "Sir, that had to be the easiest thing I have ever been asked to make."

Yamcha grabbed and was about to go change into it, when he saw the look that Ayeka was giving him, it was not a anger look as much as a look of disappointment, he figured she was just trying to impress him, so he decided not to change and the two walked up to pay for the bill. It came up to a very high number, and when Yamcha saw this, he said to Ayeka, "Um you don't have to do this."

Ayeka smiled, and said back, "Well I want to, I can't take Tenchi out like this ever, but at least I get to spoil a friend for once."

"Um ok, I guess that is ok, but I will pay you back someday ok," Yamcha said.

"Ok we will just say that you ok me one," Ayeka said with a small grin on her face.

The two then spent the rest of the day going form shop to shop, and Yamcha giving his opinions on things. It turned out shopping with Ayeka was not nearly as bad as shopping with Bulma, Ayeka did not buy as much as Bulma, and was a bit nicer to him as well. Plus he did not have to worry about Ayeka slapping him or giving him a dirty look every time a girl said hi to him. After they had finished their shopping , they went to the malls food court, where the both go a sandwich to eat and sat down.

"Um did you enjoy you trip," Ayeka asked.

"Um well of course, it was great, it felt good to forget about things for even just a bit, um thank you very much," Yamcha said.

"Well not problem, um could you tell me about where you come from, is it different then this planet?" Ayeka said.

"Well yes it is, it is very different, my world is very different, it is a combination of the very advance and the very simple." Yamcha said as he started told Ayeka about his world. Over the course of the meal both of them had told the other about their home lands, and both were very interested in what they other said about their home world. When they were finished with Lunch they made there way back to the Tenchi's home, were they saw everything was just as they had left it in a complete mess, and everyone was in the dinning room eating.

"How was your trip," Kiyone asked as she went up to greet Yamcha.

"Well um it was nice, um I got some new clothes," Yamcha said smiling.

"Well, I can see that, hey you look pretty good with out those bloody rags on," Kiyone said smiling.

"Oh um thanks I think, hey I think I am going to go out and train for a bit,' Yamcha said as he left the house.

"That guy something else that is for sure," Ayeka said, "I think I am going to take a nap."

"Ok," Kiyone said, she then sighed to her self and said, "Yep, he is very different."

Otherworld

Tien and Goku had just finished another fight when Krillin and King Kai walked up with large smiles on there faces.

"What is the news King Kai, um do you have any info on my son, and Yamcha," Goku said excitedly

"Um well it is in fact just that, and I got this info right form the Supreme Kai, himself, it turns out that Yamcha and Gohan ended up in an alternate universe, and from what little we can tell they are still alive and well," Kai said.

"Wow that is great news, I just hope we can learn more about this universe," Tien said.

"Um Supreme Kai send a probe to find out this data, and well we got some data from it, one the cosmic trail of you friends spaceship took it to earth, and well a much more peaceful earth then this one," Krillin said.

"Good Gohan can grow up in peace, the peace I never had, um can I send him a message a kind of good bye," Goku said.

"Um I am sure something like that would be fine, I will talk to the Supreme Kai about it right away, but I am sure the idea will be accepted," Kai said.


	7. Message to Tenchi's World

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or the stories they are in

Goku- Yeah, I have gotten a bigger role in this story

Vegeta- Quiet clown, I still have not been put in here, and why I am the best character in the show

Tien- Wow, I get to train with the Kai and get strong, I always want to be able to compete with the saiyans.

Vegeta- Three eyes, you could never get stand up to us

Suuki-Aldrea- Thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter.

It had been almost two months since King Kai had told them the news about Yamcha and Gohan. King Kai had gone and talked to the Supreme Kai, and the Supreme Kai did agree to the request, but it they had to make a machine that had the ability to send the message to the other earth. It was not a easy taste, but all of the inhabits of King Kai's world hoped they would find a way to make it possible. They were all sitting around a large table that was had just had a large amount of food on it. Of course Goku eat almost all of it, and Tien, and Krillin got all the food that they could get away from Goku. At this point King Kai came walking in with a large smile on his face.

"Well, I have some really good news for you guys and some bad news as well," Kai said.

Goku replied quickly, "Really that is great, um what's the news, King Kai is?"

"Well it seems that we will be able to send one message to them, but only one, because the connection to their world will break down soon. Oh, also the Supreme Kai said something about letting you train under him, you all have surpassed everything I know," King Kai said with a smile knowing he had the best warriors around as students.

"Wow I guess I better make it a good message," Goku said.

"I just wish I could have another chance at those aliens," Tien said frowning.

"Well you may, it turns out that I talked to the leader of the Namekians, and he told me that he could use his dragonballs to bring you back to life, but it will take 9 months," Kai said.

"Wow really, that is great, um can he wish me to Gohan's Earth," Goku said.

"Um sorry, but no, that is outside of the power of the dragon, but maybe someday we will find away for you two to meet again," Kai said.

"Um how did you get the Namekians to agree to help," Krillin asked.

"Well simple, there leader owe me a favor from way back. Now I want you to do me a favor, there is the evil tyrant who is after universal domination, I want you to stop him. It is the price for getting your lives back," Kai said.

"Fine, it sounds like it will be a nice challenge," Goku said, "Now let's get to work on this message."

Tenchi's World

Yamcha and Gohan were setting in very well with everything in the new world. Yamcha agree to work in the carrot fields to help keep his way. It amazed everyone when he did all the work with his just his hands. He told them that it just was habit after the training he got as a teenager. He also would work with Tenchi in the art of the turtle, which Tenchi picked up on pretty fast. Normally these practices were events among everyone in the house hold; even Mihoshi would come out and watch. Now Yamcha also found time to train himself, shadow boxing, or doing what ever he could. Tenchi was very happy not to have so much of the female attention, and was glad that Yamcha had taken most of Ayeka's attention away from him.

Now, Gohan also adapted well to the new life, he would play outside with Sasami, and help pick carrots somedays. He would also watch as Yamcha trained, and try the stuff he saw in on his own. He would then work with Yamcha for bits of time here and there, and would have Yamcha tell him a story about his adventures with Goku before he went to bed.

It was about three weeks after they arrived when Yamcha was working in the fields when he saw a small spaceship fall to the earth. It landed not to far from where he was. He went quickly over to it, and saw that it was a small round black ship, when it landed, it opened and inside was small device, which he had not ever seen before. He picked up the device and went into house, and into Washu's lab.

"Um, Washu, I need your help, could you tell me what I have here," Yamcha called out.

Washu walked over to him and took the device out of his hands, and then looked over every inch of it, before looking at Yamcha and saying, "Um this is some type of communications device, but I am not sure what type, Um hey I think this button starts it, and this one stops it."

"Um why do you think that," Yamcha asked.

"Um they say so," Washu said before pushing the button, which showed Goku.

"I think we need to show that to Gohan," Yamcha said as Washu stopped the device.

"Um why, do you know the person that it showed," Washu asked with a curious look.

"Yeah, that is Goku, it is the boys father, "Yamcha said.

"Oh, then I think you are right, um I will go get the boy, I am sure it is important for you to see as well," Washu said.

Yamcha just stood there thinking about how he missed seeing he old friend and wondering how he was able to sent a message, and he wonder if he sent the message, then if he was still alive somewhere. Yamcha was so lost in thought that he did not see Gohan enter, or the other members of the household sneak in.

"Yamcha everyone is here now," Washu said getting his attention.

"Wow, dad sent me a message, I am so happy," Gohan said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we have to see what this thing has to show, I really want to know more about what this Goku looks like," Kiyone said.

"Well ok, I guess, um play the message then Washu," Yamcha said

An image of Goku then appeared, and he said smiling, "Well, I hope that this reaches the two of you safe and sound. I am sorry, Gohan, it looks like I will not be able to watch you grow up, I so wish I could find away for get to were you are, but I can't and this is the only message I can send you, I recorded many message, for when you get older. I hope you can find the peace in your life that I always wanted to have. Yamcha, I am counting on you to watch out after my son, and treat him as if he was you own, but I am sure you will do that, so thank you for being a good friend and Gohan listen to what Yamcha says, ok."

Goku's image was then replace by one of Krillin, who smiled, and said, "Hey Yamcha, guess what we were able to train with King Kai, it so much fun. I will miss you my old friend, we sure had some interesting times trying with Roshi, be well."

Krillin's image was then replaced by Tien, who said, "Well now, you better work hard Yamcha, because if we ever get to fight again, I want it to be a good fight. Also have fun, and try to avoid getting into to much trouble ok."

The image then stopped, and everyone turned to look at both Gohan, and Yamcha. Yamcha was stand looking of into the distance, Gohan was looking at the ground with a sad face, both had a tear or two coming down their faces. Yamcha knew that it had to be hard for Gohan, to lose his family, and just hoped that watch after him as Goku had asked. Gohan just was unsure what to think he had lost his father, and nothing could bring him back. Something in him thought felt happy that he at least got to see his father again, and hoped that at some point in the future he would be reunited with his father.

Everyone left the lab quietly, and Gohan returned up stair, and went into his room, Yamcha went outside where he sat on the ground and looked into the horizon.

"Um, hey Yamcha, are you ok," he heard a voice say.

"Yeah I am fine, um I just miss them a lot," Yamcha said not looking at the person.

"Well, I have not been home for along time, I miss my family a lot sometime, but I can't image what it would be like to lose them," Ayeka said as she sat next to Yamcha.

"Well, I never meet my parents, so I have no idea how to raise a kid, and well those three were like brothers to me, I will miss them a lot," Yamcha said turning to Ayeka.

"Well if there is anything you need, um you can talk to me about it," Ayeka said, "I am sure you will raise Gohan well, even Goku thinks so."

"Yeah thanks, I am going to go train some," Yamcha said as he walked out.

Ayeka turned to see Kiyone walked outside, Kiyone then asked, "Um how is he taking the news, is he ok?"

"Yeah, it seems so, but I don't know too much about these things," Ayeka said.

Upstairs Gohan thought about the fun times he had with his father, he heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Sasami standing there.

"Um Gohan, are you ok, I am sorry about you family, and all," Sasami said.

"Well, I don't know I guess I will be fine, I miss them, but I am happy that he is in a good place," Gohan said.

"Well, we will all be here for you if you need anything, and I am sure Yamcha will help he seems like a nice person," Sasami said, " I will help too if I can."

"Oh um thanks, um want to play some checkers," Gohan asked.

"Sure no problem," Sasami said left to get the game.


	8. Welcoming party, and back to life

I don't own any characters in this story or the stories they are in

Dan- thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter

Suuki-Aldrea- Thanks for the review, it was really funny or at least I found it funny

Goku- Yeah I get to come back to life, this is great

Krillin- Wow we get to fight pretty soon

Tien- Yeah, this is going to be good

Vegeta- fighting and I am not in it, darn it, I hate this writer

Yamcha- Well, I hope I get to have a big fight seen sometime

Goku- I am sure you will Yamcha you and Gohan are the most important

Ayeka- Um what are you guys talking about

Yamcha- Oh nothing, nothing at all

Lost

Chapter 8

Goku, Tien and Krillin were all sitting on the Supreme Kai's planet. They had only been training for a short time, around 3 weeks, but each one was much stronger then when they had finished there training with King Kai, and they each felt pretty good for the upcoming battle with the evil Freeza, and his armies. They were told all about his evil was and how if he was not stopped that the universe would fall apart, and darkness would cover everything. So each of the warriors put there hearts into the training, and pushed themselves as hard as possible. Now they were ready, or as ready as they could possible be. So one day after the three warriors started there training, they meet with both the Supreme Kai and King Kai to tell there good bye.

"It has been a honor to teach you, each one of you has a true gift, and represent what it is to be a true hero, in this world, I wish each of you the best of luck in what you do, and I know you will stop Freeza," Supreme Kai said.

"Well, I guess I will see you three later, just make it so it not for a long time ok," King Kai said with a large smile.

Then each of the warrior were alive again, and Supreme Kai transported them to the planet Namek to begin their new journey to stop darkness.

Supreme Kai looked at King when they returned and said, "I hope they can do this, they are our last hope."

"Freeza is strong, but something tells me that they are going to find a way to come out on top in the end," King Kai said, " I do know that no matter what those guy will try there best,"

"We just have to hope that, that is enough at the end of the day," Supreme Kai said.

Iiiii

Three weeks had past since the message from Goku had come, and everything was for the most part going good, the two came to enjoy all the time they spent around Tenchi and his family, everyday when Tenchi was at school, Yamcha would take Gohan out and train with him for 2 to 3 hours in the morning. He would then have a nice conversation with Ayeka. Then the rest of the day he would either help Washu in her lab, or Sasami and Gohan in the carrot fields. Kiyone, and Mihoshi found a apartment in town and were working at a local dining spot, which the whole Tenchi clan would go to at least once a day, to eat at. Gohan on the other hand was really happy for the fact that he did not have to study as much any more, he still would read some of Tenchi's grandfather's books, but mostly for fun. He spent most of the day playing with Sasami in the Carrot fields, and helping her cook their food. Two and a weeks after the message, Yamcha won a major marital arts tournament and won a large amount of money, enough to buy a small apartment, which he looked for four days, and on the fourth day they was able to find a nice 2 bedroom apartment not far from Tenchi's home. The next day, Ayeka took Yamcha shopping again but for furniture this time.

The next day everyone was over at Yamcha's new place, all with home welcoming gifts. Yamcha and Gohan got there earlier, and Yamcha showed Gohan every room in the place, he then turned to the boy and asked, "Um Gohan what do you think, I hope that it is ok with you, um this way you at least get your own room right?"

Gohan smiled at Yamcha, and said, "Well Mr. Yamcha, I think is great, thank you very much. Um will I still be able to go and play with Sasami?"

"Yes, you sure can Gohan maybe you can start school in a couple of years and then you will get to make a lot of friends," Yamcha said.

"Really, you think so, that would be so cool," Gohan said.

"Yes, I am sure of it Gohan," Yamcha said.

With that Gohan went to his room, and then came out and went to up to Yamcha, and said um, "Can you paint something in my room?"

"What can I do for you, you want a painting of your mom and dad?" Yamcha asked.

"Um no, I wanted a painting of Dad and all his closest friends, can you do that for me," Gohan asked.

"Um sure, I think I can, heck I will do it tomorrow, ok"

"Ok," Gohan said happily as he went back into his room.

Yamcha heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, everyone of the Tenchi clan was there, and all were carrying presents with them.

"Well, you are going to let us see around this place right," Ayeka said with a smirk.

"Yeah I want to know if it is nicer then out place," Mihoshi said.

"I am sure it is, they don't have to worry about you, it nice to see you again Yamcha," Kiyone said.

"It is nice to see you again as well Kiyone," Yamcha said, "Now follow me and I will show you the place."

After a quickly go through everyone ended up back were they started.

"Well, it not bad Yamcha, not bad at all," Tenchi said.

"Oh thanks, I am glad you like it, " Yamcha said.

"Well one day Tenchi and I will live in a home like this, before we get a house," Ryoko said smiling and holding on to Tenchi.

"Well the pirate makes a point, this place maybe to small for a family, and maybe Ryoko and Tenchi can have this place once you increase the size of your family," Ayeka said with a small smile.

Yamcha face went three shades of red when he hear this comment, he quickly changed the topic, and said, "Oh I see you got some stuff for us, thank you."

Yamcha opened the one from Tenchi, his father, and grandfather first, it was a really nice picture frame. Yamcha turned to them and said, "Thanks, very much it will be well used."

Yamcha then opened gift from Ryoko, witch was a crystial orb, that no doubt she had stolen at some point in her past, she was happy to have them around, cause now Tenchi was left all to her, with Ayeka going after Yamcha. Yamcha smiled and thanked Ryoko for the gift.

Yamcha then opened the gift from Kiyone, and Mihoshi, it was a microwave, something they would use a lot. Yamcha smiled at the two then said looking at Kiyone, "Thank you with out you, I would be dead."

Washu walked up and said, "Um you have to come to my lab to use my gift, it is a gravity room, it should help your training a lot."

"Thanks a lot, it will do me a lot of good," Yamcha said.

Ayeka then walked up with a large box, Yamcha opened the box to see another gi, that looked kind of like his but were in different colors.

"Those are the colors of the Royal family of Jurai, I want you to wear it for me when you train, for me please," Ayeka said with a look at Yamcha could not turn down.

"Yes I sure will, it would be a honor," Yamcha said with a smile.

"Um where is Gohan I have this for him," Sasami said holding a small bag.

"Oh hi Sasami, what can I do for you?" Gohan asked.

"Oh Gohan, I got this for you," Sasami said.

"Oh thank you, " Gohan said as he took a doll out of the bag, it was not a normal doll, it was a exact copy of Goku, and this meant a lot to the boy.


	9. Saiyan battle, and Date

I don't own any characters in this story or the stories they are in

I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Suuki-Aldrea- Thanks for the review it was really funny

Maybeso- Thank you for the review

Drakedragon- thanks for the review, I know my grammar stinks, I am always trying to improve, but I know I miss a lot.

Vegeta- Oh my god, I am in the story, it is about time, I get the respect I deserve

Goku- Well um Vegeta

Vegeta- What I am now the stories main character so shove off.

Goku- read the chapter ok

Vegeta- I lose to who?!, that is not right, stupid sonicwind

Yamcha- Who sorry man, stinks to be you

Vegeta- Stupid human how darn you get the girl

Yamcha- well um it just happens

Goku, Tien and Krillin landed on the Planet Yaria, it was a desert planet that had been long abandoned by anyone who lived there. The Supreme Kai however put a rare stone on the planet and made sure rumors about its power spread and grew so that Freeza's personal unit the Ginyu Force went to investigate. The three heroes arrived two days ahead of the Ginyu Force, but noticed how three others had come as well. They had power levels ranging from 1,200 to 29,000. All three right away knew who one of them was. It had to be Goku's brother which meant that the others were saiyans as well.

"Well it looks like Radditz is here, good, I want some pay back," Tien said.

"Hey at least you two got a chance to fight him," Krillin said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to kill him, he is my brother, and without him killing us we would not of gotten stronger," Goku said.

"Goku you're to soft, but I will try and not kill him," Tien said.

With that the three warriors flew across the dune covered deserted as fast as they could and soon where face to face with the saiyans. There were three of them one was a tall one with a bold head, one was short with spiky hair, and then there was also Radditz.

"Get out of our way, we are here for the stone, tell us were it is or we will kill you," the short one said.

"Prince Vegeta, get aload of this, they only have power levels of 400, um Radditz what is the matter with you," the tall one said.

"This is impossible you should be dead," Radditz said starring at the three.

"Brother, you though you kill us, but you were wrong," Goku said.

"It does not matter, they are so weak we could crush them without any problems, Nappa, I think you and Radditz can take these three on your own," Vegeta said.

"Ok, you three are mine," Nappa said powering up.

"Um Tien you can have the big one, I will take my brother," Goku said.

"What you are dead for saying that," Nappa said as he charged.

Nappa did not move a inch when he was knocked out cold with one punch. Radditz who was still spooked looked at Vegeta and said, "I am not going to attack."

"Darn you, I will kill you now, Galic," Vegeta said before being interrupted.

"Not today pal," Krillin said as he knocked out Vegeta with a punch to the back of the head.

"Wow those guys were not that strong," Krillin said smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yamcha and Gohan had been living in the apartment for about a week now. Most of the time though was spent at Tenchi's. Yamcha spent most of his time either training in the gravity room or helping Tenchi with his work. Gohan would spend his time either training with Yamcha, or helping Sasami in the fields. For Yamcha it was the most peaceful time in his life, he had not had experienced that much peace ever. Sure there were the 5 years with out violence before his earth was destroyed, but most of those had been spent dealing with the chaos know as baseball. So when Yamcha woke up early the next morning, Gohan ran in and said, "Um can we go over to Tenchi's house, I promised I would help plant more carrots."

"Um Gohan, I will take you as soon as I am ready, now could you go watch TV," Yamcha said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Yamcha," Gohan said.

Yamcha sighed to himself, as he wondered if Gohan would ever stop calling him Mr. Yamcha. He then left his room and got ready; he was looking forward to training in the gravity machine. He soon came out in to the living room wearing the training uniform that Ayeka gave to him.

"Ok Gohan, lets get moving," Yamcha said looking at the boy.

Gohan got up and ran to the TV and turned it off, and turned back to Yamcha and said, "Ok, Mr. Yamcha, I am ready."

The two then left the apartment, and walked down to Tenchi's house, it a good warm up for any training that Yamcha would do. When they knocked on the door it was answered by Sasami who was holding a large basket.

"Great you made it Gohan," Sasami said as she grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him off.

Yamcha smiled to himself thinking how cute the two kids looked. He turned back around to walk in and saw another princess in from of him, but this one had purple and not blue hair.

"Um hey Ayeka, what are you up to today," Yamcha said smiling.

"Well um not much, I was wondering if you would want to go out and eat with me today," Ayeka said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Um well um, I guess so if it is ok," Yamcha said trying not to stutter.

"Good, then we will go out tonight at 6:00, now have a nice work out," Ayeka said as she walked by him out the door.

Yamcha stood there for a minute before he remembered that he had come to workout. He smiled at that idea that he was going to go out on a date with Ayeka. Yamcha went quickly into the lab and got in the gravity machine, where it set it at 10 times the earth gravity, and started to work out. Yamcha pushed himself as hard as he could till he heard something over the com link in the room, "Yamcha it is 5:00, you better go home and get ready, don't worry about Gohan we will watch him."

Yamcha powered down the machine, and got out; oddly he could not see anyone but knew the message had to be from Washu. He sighed to himself thinking how the cat was out of the bag about the date. Yamcha quickly head home and put on some long pants and a orange dress shirt. He then went back to Tenchi's house. He was surprised that he had not seen Ayeka around. He went up to Tenchi and asked, "Um have you seen Ayeka?"

"Sorry, can't say I have, um sorry," Tenchi replied.

"Well she is in her room, she will be down in a second," Ryoko said look at the two.

"You have not done anything mean right," Tenchi asked.

"No of course did not, I am not that mean," Ryoko said trying to look surprised that the question was asked.

"Ok, um I guess I believe you," Tenchi said.

"Well Tenchi, I have something to show you," Ryoko said dragging Tenchi out of the room as fast as possible.

Yamcha watched and wonder why Ryoko had done that, he then looked up the stairs and new exactly way, he looked up and saw Ayeka. She was in a short purple dress, with purple shoes. She looked drop dead gorgeous, and Yamcha jaw almost fall through the ground when he saw her walk down the stairs.

"Um do I look ok," Ayeka said with a small smile on her face.

"Um yeah, you look great, um lets get going," Yamcha said still starring at Ayeka.

"Ok, the door is that way Yamcha," Ayeka said with a small giggle.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," Yamcha said as he walked Ayeka out to the street, but instead of a bus was a new red sports car.

"Well um what do you think of it, Yamcha, I got it today," Ayeka said, "Um I don't know how to drive it really well so um could you drive me to the restaurant."

'Um sure, no problem," Yamcha said.

Yamcha drove Ayeka off to a very nice restaurant that Yamcha had called while getting ready. When they got there they had a table reserved for them.

"Wow I see someone was thinking ahead," Ayeka said.

"Well yeah, I had to do something; I did not want to take you down to the local hamburger joint," Yamcha said.

"Um do you ever think that you would be in a spot like this," Ayeka said.

"No to be honest not really, I never really thought to much about the future, always figured something would come and kill me, so I never worried about it, till now, I think having to watch out for someone else does that," Yamcha said, "How about you, I mean a princess on a planet that must be alittle backwards to you."

"Well to be honest, I love this planet, as much as my home and I must say I am growing so fond of some of its people," Ayeka said.

Yamcha took a deep breath so as not to rabble, and said, "Well maybe one say I can go see your home planet."

"I hope so," Ayeka said smiling.

In outer space a large ship just came into orbit, it was in a triangle shape and was pretty large. It stopped above the atmosphere. In the bridge of the ship were two men, both were tall green humanoid creatures with two horns coming.

"Well this is where we track the Princess's of Jurai, correct," One of them said.

"Yeah Zainza, this is the place, but we also seemed to found a strong warrior with the crown princess," the other said.

"How strong are we talking about, as strong as me, Egoria," Zainza said.

"Well it is very possible," Egoria said.

"Then simple, I want you to clone this fighter, and that way we won't have any problems with him, how long will it take," Zainza asked.

"Um well around 3 weeks I think," Egoria said.

"Then get to work," Zainza said with a smile on his face.

On Earth

Yamcha just walked Ayeka back to Tenchi's house, where they were now standing in front of.

"Um I um hope you had a good time," Yamcha said.

"The best, lets just make sure we can do that again," Ayeka said.

"Yeah lets make it so," Yamcha said as he moved in for a kiss only to be rejected because of a smaller princess who opened the door.

"Your home," Sasami said as she hugged Ayeka and fell asleep.

"Well I am sure Gohan is asleep, I will send him home in the morning, good night," Ayeka said as she walked in.

"Bye Ayeka, see you later," Yamcha said as he walked home.


	10. Deal, First Battle

I don't own any of the characters in this story or the shows they are in

Dan- Thanks for the review, to be honest I am not sure as far as the long run, but for this first part I would say equal to Saiyan Saga, Yamcha, and Gohan, which will be much weaker then the others.

Suuki-Aldrea- Thanks for the review, yeah I miss the day when they showed Tenchi, and Outlaw Star, they are so much better then shoes like DBGT, or Totally Spies.

Starjacker- Thanks for the review, they will find out at least some of Yamcha's skill in this chapter. I did not get the email from you either

Yamcha- Yes I get into a fight sweet, I like being the main character

Vegeta- Enjoy it while it last, I am sure 100 people right now are writing stories that make me the hero and you either a wimp or a loser

Yamcha- So I don't worry about those stories, I just happy to be a cool dude in at least this story.

Goku- Yeah, I don't have to kill my brother, and I get to fight Freeza, but what is a Oge, does he mean Ogre.

Yamcha- No Goku, Oge is just something Sonic maded up.

The next day when all three of the saiyans awoke a bit less proud then the day before. Nappa, Radditz and Vegeta were shocked by how strong the humans, and Kakkorat were, and how their scouters told them they were a lot weaker then they really were. For Radditz, he was still in shock about how his brother, and friends were still alive, and why if that was so, how he was still alive.

"What do you want with us, why don't you just get your revenge and kill me, but first please tell me how you came back to life," Radditz asked.

"Well big brother, I did die, but we have a way to bring people back to life, maybe in time I will tell you about it, and I am not going to kill you, your not worth killing, and I think you three can still change your ways," Goku said.

"What, help you, there is no way, I am going to help," Vegeta said with a lot of venom in his tone.

"Well, I figured that you would want to help me beat Freeza, but if you don't you can go on you own way," Goku said smirking.

"What, you going to take on Freeza, are you crazy, no one can beat him, or even hurt guy," Nappa yelled.

"Well, we think that we can, and hey if you want to be as strong as us, then maybe we can help," Tien said looking at Nappa.

"Well, if you going to take out Freeza, you must have our help, but once this fight is over, we are enemies you got that," Vegeta said.

"Well then once this is over you may want to watch yourself, Saiyan," Tien said with confidence in his tone.

"We will see about that one human, that we will," Vegeta said.

"Now then for this training I figured it would be best if worked in groups, brother your training with me, Nappa you need to work on your speed so you will train with Krillin, and Vegeta, you will train with Tien," Goku said.

"What, great I get to train with this three eyed freak," Vegeta said.

"Well, better a three eyed human, then a saiyan," Tien said.

"What ever um Vegeta how much time till Freeza, and his Ginyu Force get here," Goku asked.

"Well they were going to come here, but they got delayed so I figure somewhere around a month," Vegeta said.

"Good that will give us the time we need to prepare," Goku said smiling. He looked out over what he knew would become a large battlefield in a month. The though of how he was looking forward to this challenge of the fight with Freeza, and his forces.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the spaceship above earth

Zainza looked at his monitors at his command station; they were all fixed on the two princesses, and the young warrior who was with her. He watched and paid attention to everything that he saw. He was surprised to see the princess living with a bunch of what normally would be considered commoners. Egoria came up from behind his command and stood next to him.

"Sir, I want to try an idea of mine out, I want to send a Oge to go and capture the princess," Egoria said.

"Um you know that they are too weak to beat that fighter who is with the Princess," Zainza said.

"I know, but if we send him when he is away we can capture her without him knowing about it, and if he does find out, we can learn more about how this person fights," Egoria said smiling.

"Nice thinking, I think it may just work, I think now is the time to send one though," Zainza said, "The earthling, is eating and is a good distance from the princess."

"Good then I will send the best Oge to capture her," Egoria said smiling.

On Earth

Yamcha woke up early and made himself a quick bowl of cereal. He was really excited; he had never had so much fun on a date, like he had with Ayeka, the night before. His dates with Bulma were no where as fun. He smiled to himself thinking about her, and ate his food as quickly as possible, so he could go over and see her.

He took the last bite of his cereal, when he felt a unknown pretty power level appear out of nowhere, and it was way to close to Ayeka for his comfort. Yamcha left his cereal on the table and took off out of the door and pushed his himself to go as fast as he could to just outside the Tenchi's house. When he arrived he saw a odd looking creature, a tall large yellow then with large scales, red cat-like eyes, and large claws. He then saw that he was carrying something, a person who was tied up, and then he figured out it was Ayeka. Yamcha quickly moved in front of the creature.

"Let go of the woman, or I will kill you," Yamcha said with pure anger in his voice.

"No, I can't do that, if you try anything I will kill her," the creature said putting his left claw around Ayeka neck.

"No you won't," Yamcha yelled as he charge the creature and hit his so fast he did not have a chance to move. The force of the punch he hit the creature with knocked the unconscious Ayeka from his hand. Yamcha grabbed her from the air and laid her down on the grass.

"Your dead, Kame..hame..ha," Yamcha said firing the blast that vaporized the creature.

Yamcha then frowned as he looked at Ayeka, and picked her up and took her as fast as he could to Washu's Lab.

"Washu, I need your help, I think Ayeka is hurt pretty badly," Yamcha yelled.

Washu appeared holding one of her machines in her hand, and walked up to Yamcha and scanned the princess to check her condition. She then turned a looked at the overly worried human and shock her head, and said, "Calm down, she is fine, she just was knocked out. You can put her over on that bed over there to rest."

Yamcha did as he was told, and put her on the bed in her lab. He then sat in a nearby chair and looked at her, and said, "Darn it, I should have been there to protect her."

"How you could not of known that this could of happened, and you were able to save her right, so don't get so down on your self, none of us could stop it, heck I did not even know that she was kidnapped," Washu said.

"I guess your right, thanks," Yamcha said.

"Well having said, that I think you may need to stay close to her, I figure there is someone bigger behind this," Washu said.

Ayeka slowly opened her eyes, and saw Yamcha and Washu taking, she smiled, and said, "I knew you would rescue me, I just knew it."

"Um what happened, Ayeka?" Washu asked.

"Well I had just gotten up and got ready early, cause I wanted to look my best today, and had gone back to my room when I saw that creature, he told me that I was going to make him the top of his clan, and then he attacked, me I tried to defend myself, but he was just to strong, and well I ended up here." Ayeka said.

"Well I think that means, he is working for someone, Yamcha I think it would be better if you and Gohan moved back here for the time being, just to be safe," Washu said.

"Yeah I agree, speaking of which, where is the boy?" Yamcha asked.

"Well um everyone else is still asleep," Washu said.


	11. A brief moment

I don't own any of the characters in the story, or the shows they are in

An4life-Thanks for the review sorry it took so long to update

Starjacker- thank you for the review

Suuki-Aldrea- Thanks again for the review, I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

Vegeta- Yes, I am an important character again, but I still don't have a woman, this is just wrong.

Yamcha- Well it happens :smiles and sneaks off to find Ayeka:

Lost

Chapter 11: A brief moment

Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat, it was still early in the morning and the sun was just beginning to raise of the plan where he had been training for the last month. The training was a lot of fun for a fighter who one purpose was to become the strongest. He had to admit that the three eyed human, was a heck of a fighter, but he of course never gave the human any credit in words. He had just had a nightmare, one that he had had for days in a row, and one where Freeza killed him. He then felt it, a huge power descending from the sky with 5 other weaker ones. He knew instantly just who the power belong to, it was without a doubt Freeza and his Ginyu Force.

He quickly ran and got his armor on as fast as he could, before running out of his small hut. He looked around to see the others standing around, with very serious looks on there faces. Even Goku was completely serious look at the moment. He knew that they knew that the enemy was about to arrive.

"This is the moment we have been preparing for, lets give them all we got," Goku said in a very serious tone.

A few moments later a huge spaceship landed, and 6 warriors got out of the ship. The last one exit was smaller then the rest but much more powerful. Vegeta knew him as Freeza, the man who he had wanted to kill since he was first born. The others present where the Ginyu Force, Freeza elite men, who went across the galaxy killing at will.

"So that where you have been Vegeta, glad I could find you. I have heard bad reports about you, I guess I will just have to have my Ginyu teach you a lesson, little prince," Freeza said confidently.

'Yeah freeza, we can take these weaklings with not problems, hey who wants to die first," Ginyu said walking forward.

Tien stepped up and smirked, "Hey lets make this far, I will fight you all,"

"Sure, your death," Ginyu replied.

At that moment all five Ginyu force member charged Tien who just dodged them at will before raising above the three. "Hey catch this, Tri-beam," Tien said firing his tri-beam killing all 5 Ginyu force members on the spot.

"Now nice, Tien, I think we can start the real fight now," Goku said smiling looking at Freeza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ayeka walked down the stairs, she wanted to spend the day outside, where it was quite nice, the sun was up, and the air was pleasant. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she went to Washu's Lab, were Washu was working on some device.

"Hello Princess, he is in the training room," Washu said point to the room, "Good luck getting him out of there he has been in it for 5 straight hours."

"Oh really, I need to have a talk to him about that, um could you turn the room off, for me, little Washu?"

"Yeah sure, one second," Washu quickly hit the power, "I only did because you called me little."

Yamcha walked quickly out of the room with a sour look on his face, he looked for Washu, but when he saw Ayeka standing there his face change to have a more pleasant to look to it. "Um what can I do for you today, babe."

"I wanted to go to the park, and I want you to come as well, "Ayeka said in a demanding tone.

"Well ok, that sounds like a good idea," Yamcha said quickly.

The two made there way outside to a small area with a lot of sunflowers, it made the ground look like a sea of yellow. The two sat down out towards the middle of the yellow sea, Yamcha could tell just from looking at Ayeka, she had something important on her mind.

"Um what is the matter babe, I am all ears, just tell me what is up," Yamcha said with concern in his tone.

"Well you see what this is over, I will have to go home, back to my home, and I am not sure if I can stand that, there is so much I will miss about this world. So many people here I don't won't to leave like you," Ayeka said looking at the ground.

"Well I am sure Gohan and I can handle this planet of yours, it can't be that bad now can it," Yamcha said smiling.

"Well, what did you just say," Ayeka said doing a double take,

"You heard me, if you leave I leave, you see I once was in love with a girl but I was to stupid to spent the right about of time with her, I am not going to do that again," Yamcha said with a smile.

"What happened to this girl you were with," Ayeka asked partly afraid of the answer.

"She died, before I came here, I not sure if I would of gotten over it if it were not for you and your friends," Yamcha said.

"Well you stop training so much, please," Ayeka asked.

"Yeah sure, what ever you want babe," Yamcha replied.

Yamcha was about to say more but he saw a small creature running though the flowers behind them and he ran after them, followed by Ayeka, a black portal then appeared, and the creature went thought followed by Yamcha, but before Ayeka got to the portal it disappeared.

"No, this can't be happening to me, please I can't lose him," she cried.


	12. Last Battles End of Part One

I don't own Tenchi, or DBZ or any of there characters

Dan- thanks for the review, this chapter turned out to be one of my longest ever.

Suuki-Aldrea- Good question, you will find out in this chapter

"You will all die today," Freeza yelled at the five warriors which were in front of him. He looked at each of them, and how they beat his men and knew he would have to go all out against these foes. That they were different then anything he had ever fought before. He disappeared into a pink shell for a second before appearing in his true final form.

"You should be honored by this, I don't do this for many people," Freeza said smiling.

"Well Freeza I don't care, you're still going down," Vegeta yelled as he charge the changeling.

He missed badly with ever attack that he tried, Freeza just laughed at the attempt. Soon Nappa, and Tien went to aid the prince throwing attack after attack with each of them missing badly. Freeza used his energy to knock all of the warriors around him away, and out cold.

"See your nothing compared to me, you are but the gum on the bottom of my foot," Freeza said laughing.

"Well, hey Goku, you ready," Krillin said smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah of course I am," Goku responded.

Goku and Krillin charged at Freeza, half way towards him Krillin curled of from the attack, but Goku continued hitting Freeza dead on knocking him into the ground. Freeza rebounded to counter Goku with a upper cut that Goku dodged, and the two became in a close combat fight, with neither getting an edge. Freeza then suddenly noticed Goku drop back then he saw a disk flying towards him in the air. Freeza moved forward to dodge it but it still manage to take off his tall. Freeza turned back just a second to late as Goku fired a Kamehameha that knocked him into the ground. He then noticed the last member who had been missing up till then. Raditiz was fight above him.

"Watch the Birdie," He yelled firing at blast at Freeza. Freeza just looked up as his doom was coming towards him, and he knew he was done. A second later there was an explosion and it was over the tyrant Freeza was done for, and the universe once again could go back to the way of peace.

Other dimension

Ayeka was still in shock after seeing Yamcha, taken away from her. She was certain of the only thing she could do to find him, so she headed quickly to Washu lab in hope that the genius would be able to find Yamcha.

At that moment Washu was working on one of her normal odd projects, when she heard the door open to her lab, she wonder who had decide to grace her with their presents. She want to surprise who ever it was by walking up behind them, but when he saw Ayeka standing there with oblivious signs of crying, she decided that it would be better not to surprise the princess. She walked up to her slowly, "Um Ayeka what is the matter, did something happen?"

"Um yes, um well I was going with Yamcha, and he saw this little thing, and he followed it, and well he ended up disappearing on me, into a black hole, please help me," Ayeka said with tears starting to come from her eyes again.

"Well, let me see what I can do about this problem," Washu said before leading Ayeka to her main computer, "Now watch this, when I had Yamcha in here I placed a tracker on him, for fun."

Ayeka nodded at the commit, didn't want to give her self to much hope, but she had to admit the words had given her some hope.

"Ok, yets see where he is," Washu said as she hit some buttons on the computer. Soon a large amount of number appeared followed by A picture of a planet, that looked really similar.

"Um, would that planet be what I think it is," Ayeka said looking as she was about to jump out of her shoes.

"Yeah it is this planet," Washu said looking at a different machine, "He is on board a spaceship in the orbit of our planet."

"Really, um I can use the Galaxy Police ship, we can save him," Ayeka said with a huge smile on her face.

Soon Ayeka had gathered everyone in front of the spaceship, they all were looking at her as if she was crazy, and none of them except for Washu knew anything about the plan or situation.

"Well, thank you for coming here," Ayeka said.

"What why would I say that, you forced us to come here," Ryoko said angrily.

"Ok, whatever, earlier today, Yamcha was lost, we have found out that he is on some ship, now it is up to us to go and save him," Ayeka said confidently looking at everyone most who were in shock at the statement.

Kiyone, and Tenchi both stepped forward, "Yamcha helped us a lot, we need to help him too," Tenchi said with a smile.

"It is the job of the Galaxy Police to help in the sort of thing, you have permission to you the ship," Kiyone said.

Soon everyone except for Ryoko had stepped forward, "I don't care about you little boyfriend, I am not going to help you, you little no good princess," Ryoko declared.

Washu moved close to Ryoko to make sure what she said was unheard by the others, she got close to Ryoko, "Remember now, if Ayeka does not have a boyfriend what will keep her from going after Tenchi again."

"Oh well I guess I can help the human, he did show me a couple of neat moves," Ryoko said as she stepped forward.

Soon all of them where in the space ship moving into outer space, soon they where in range of the ship, it was pretty large, it looked a lot like a carrot in shape.

"Well here we go," Kiyone said as Mihoshi looked nervous at the incoming fire from the ship.

"Can't this ship go any faster," Ryoko said as she tapped her foot on the ground.

Seconds later everyone was thrown forward as the ship hit the larger one.

"Ok now everyone please make a nice orderly exit," Mihoshi said politey, only to be ignored by everyone as they piled out of the front of the ship. The room they landed in looked a lot like a cargo bay in shape. Washu pulled out a small round machine, and looked at it.

"Yamcha is two floors above us, and 30 feet to the left," Washu said.

"Ok I will meet you all there," Ryoko said leaving through the celling.

"Wow, I can do that too," Gohan said walking out of the ship.

"Gohan, where did you come from, I though you were still asleep," Washu said looking at the boy.

"No, how could I, with all the noise going on around me, um did you say Uncle Yamcha was up there," Gohan said.

"Yes, um could you open a path for us," Washu asked Gohan.

"Um sure," Gohan said firing a blast to the area that Yamcha was said to be in.

"Good one," Washu said as she relased a ground of grey matter that formed stairs that went up to the room.

"Well let get going," Ayeka said running up the stairs. When she arrived in the room, she saw that they were surrounded by a group of warriors similar to the one that knocked her out weeks before. Then they saw two tall green creatures with horns, step in front of the beasts.

"Well it an honor to have the Crown Princess with us, and the pirate Ryoko. This is a good day," one of them said.

"Where is Yamcha, tell me now," Ayeka said looking at the two.

"Behind you, young girl," one said point in a direction behind her.

Ayeka turned to see yamcha on the floor out cold, she turned and looked at the two with pure hate, "What did you do to him."

"Well it is amazing how easly he was to knock out when he was not looking, well it more of what I am going to do, I am going to use him to create a army of clones, one that will make us the power in the universe, and none of you are strong enough to do anything about it."

Ryoko charged at one of the green men only to be thrown back, by one of the men around the two green men.

Suddenly a energy beam came out of nowhere and killed four of the warriors under the two green men.

"Zainza watch out, that boy is dangerous," Egoria said.

"Your wrong, kids are not that strong," Zainza said kicking Ryoko who was still on the ground from the counter to her attack.

"Don't Hurt my friends, I don't want to lose anyone else," Gohan roared as he attacked the men in the area.

Washu, and Ayeka went over to where Yamcha was, Washu held the device she had in her hand up to the scared warrior as Ayeka watch worried. As that was going down, Gohan was taking out everyone on the other sided except for the two Green men who were able to dodge the attacks of the boy.

"Is he going to be ok," Ayeka asked with concern in her tone.

"Yeah one second," Washu said as she put a couple of green pads on Yamcha. She then hit a button on her little round machine and a shock went through Yamcha body, causing him to jolt up. When he did Ayeka rapped her arms around him.

"Wow, what they heck, where am I," he said as he looked around.

"Welcome to the world of the living it looks like you owe me again," Washu said.

"Um Washu how did you do that," Tenchi said from nearby.

"Well I just shocked his body with a lot of energy I thought it may work," Washu said.

"Yamcha looked, and smiled at the happy look on Ayeka face then he looked up at the sight before him, Gohan was fight with two green men, and it looked like his attacks were not cutting it, and Kiyone, and Mihoshi were firing their guns at the two who dodges them as well. Yamcha got up and walked over to the two Police officers, and put his hand on both of their shoulder, as both stop as he walked by.

"Gohan, that is enough, get everyone out, now," Yamcha yelled.

Gohan did as he was told, and back away from the fight.

"So your Yamcha, I wanted to fight you forever, now bring it," Zainza yelled.

Yamcha charge Zainza, quickly but Zainza though he had him when he went to take him out with a overhead slam, but he hit a image, Yamcha was on his other side, and by the time he knew what happened he was out of it, and Egoria surrender quietly.

"Ok, I will take these two to a nearby station for processing, man I may get a promotion for this," Kiyone said with a smile.

Later on the ship, Egoria smiled to himself at the vile he had hidden from everyone, "With this the secret of that human are mine, soon I will have a army of warriors, just wait world, just wait."

End of Part One.


End file.
